RR5 001: Hello, My Name Is...
Hello, My Name Is... is a Road Rules 5: Northern Trail episode first aired on 1998-01-19. The episode featured Jonathan Holmes, Roni Martin, Tara McDaniel, Dan Setzler, Noah Rickun and Anne Wharton. Official Description Fasten your seat belts - it's going to be a bumpy season! We've got a whole new gorgeous cast of six, count 'em, six fresh faces who are ready and willing to try anything - at least once. Think you've seen ROAD RULES before? You ain't seen nothing! This season, our highway to adventure takes some twists and turns that no one is expecting! Hey, this is supposed to be a new season - why the heck are Jake and Kalle on screen?! And why are they wearing camouflage? Oh - they still have one more mission to complete. It's a big one. Your favorite love-birds are traveling undercover to six different states armed with rope, blindfolds, and an industrial flashlight. Their mission? Kidnap five new Road Rulers so the new season can begin. Did we save five? Let's try an even half-dozen this year. First stop: Harlem, New York. Jake and Kalle bust into a fancy hotel and sneak into the grand ballroom where a senior prom is underway. There she is - get her! Jake and Kalle grab RONI and drag her, screaming with laughter, over to the elevator. Jake ties a blindfold around Roni's head as they shove her in the getaway van. Roni is eighteen years old and her dreads are eighteen inches long. She's loves to dance and is a graduate of the fame school - I'm gonna live forever... Phoenix, Arizona. ANNE is just getting out of bed - she's still in her underwear! Jake tells her to get it in gear. Kalle secures a blindfold around Anne's eyes and they shove her out the front door - so much for good-byes! Off to Massachusetts. JON is showering. He's a curly haired non conformist who has a gentle way of questioning just about everything. Kalle tells him to rinse off and wrap it in a towel -we got a blindfold waiting for you. Kalle and Jake bust into a dorm room at UCLA. Tara has a hangover and her dirty clothes are piled like little mountains all around her tiny room. She just went to bed an hour ago! On goes the blindfold... Now it's off to Apple Valley, Minnesota where all-American apple-cheeked Dan is finding all his dreams coming true. Turn around, it's a blindfold... The kidnapped castmates are driven to the nearest airport and flown to an undisclosed location. Hours later, they are still wearing the same clothes and those pesky blindfold as they are escorted out to the center of a bridge that crosses a roaring river hundreds of feet below. REMOVE YOUR BLINDFOLDS!! Wow - what a way to meet! It's hellos all around as everyone starts to get to know each other. Anne asks Roni why she's so dressed up - I was at my prom!! But there's no time for small talk as a guide on the bridge starts clamping the Roadies into some bungie jumping gear. What, this again? Not quite. You're all jumping at once - on the same cord. WHAT?! Will it hold? Well, we've never tried it before... The Roadies line their twenty toes up on the edge of the bridge. Jake collects everyone's cash and credit cards. Now one, two, three... my stomach is in my mouth... After free-falling forty stories and bouncing like a yo-yo, the Roadmates are lowered into a rubber lifeboat - Jon spots a rubber duck floating a few yards away. It must be a clue. Dan jumps in and retrieves the floundering fowl - taped to the bottom are a set of keys - you know they fit the Winnie. And hey, here's $1500 cash! The Roadies dash to their Winnie. It's all bright, shiny, and new. That won't last long... They listen to the first Clue Tape: see Don Kitch at the Seattle International Raceway. Dan and Jon tape the rubber duck to the front grill - with duck tape, of course! Why does Jon have duck tape? Don't ask! Noah takes the wheel and we're on our way! Anne is riding shot gun. Right of the bat, there's something between these too. It could be love, it could be hate, it could be both. Noah quips, we're like an old married couple already! All decide that Roni should be the keeper of the cash and she accepts the position. The winnie rolls onto the track at the Raceway. We can't get much speed in this thing... Don Kitch escorts the cast over to a nice line-up of Days of Thunder tricked-out autos. Kewl... Today six of you, three from each team, will be racing for $500. But who is the other team? Here they come - it's ROAD RULES FOUR - ISLANDS. The two casts shake hands then pull on their jumpsuits and helmets. But there's a problem. Roni has only driven a car for three hours in her whole life - and John doesn't know how to drive stick. That's a definite handicap for your team... Now a few practice drills - weaving through the cones, breaking on a dime, jumping out the window in case of a crash. Crash?! Yes - it could happen. Now the elimination round, and our winners are Tara, Jake and Kalle (they do everything together), Dan, Anne, and Vince. Now for the real race. On your marks... The six cars are literally flying around the track. Noah confesses, I'm not upset I didn't make the cut, but I am upset that Anne did. Interesting... Here they come around the bend. Wait - that car is out of control! Who's in it? Car number six skids out of control, flies off the track, and crashes through a mound of dirt. Is the driver alive? Category:Road Rules 5 Episodes